Im not okay
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Ok the last one I published I didnt look over it very well. So I deleted it and this ones better. Gerard comes home to the worst thing a husband can think of! What happened? And whats that noise? Plz R&R Its my first fanfic so please be gentle!
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to post this but never really had the guts because I thought I might screw it up.

It's the very first fan fiction I've ever made so please be nice.

Please review constructive criticism is welcome.

I do not own MCR and this did not really happen this story is just made up from my imagination.

April 26, 2011

Gerard's POV

I slammed the car door a little too hard and walked up the drive way. I was dead tired. We'd all been running around ragged and it was good to finally be home. All I wanted to do was to hold my love in my arms and kiss her sweet lips. I was the luckiest man in the world.

Just as I was about to put my key in the door I saw a yellow Porsche in the driveway. That's weird Mikey and Alicia must be resting since Mikey probably just got to his house by now. Same for frank , ray and their wives too.

I unlocked the door and stepped into the cool hallway of the house.

I immediately heard moans and screams of pleasure.

I stopped dead in mid step. My heart felt like it was about to break from hearing lynz make the sounds I had so often heard.

I made my way through the house and up and down the hallway to _OUR_ bedroom where the noise was coming from.

What the hell! How could she do this to me? Where did we go wrong? Why the hell would she look elsewhere? I thought she loved me!

I heard a loud, "SHIT" echo through the house and I was filled with bitterness and rage. No this 'activity' would end now!

I slammed open the door to see the most heartbreaking image.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know I haven't updated in a month but I think no one is reading my story. People please send me a review telling me what you think. Ill upload again when I have at least 5 more reviews.

I ran in and what I saw made my head swim and my blood boil.

"BERT! LYNZ! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I screamed well roared.

I saw a naked and sweating Bert on lynz in OUR bed! They froze and looked at me with that oh shit look.

I looked at lynz and saw in her eyes shock, sadness, and grief.

I could feel the anger and pain running through me. I grabbed Bert by his hair and flung him back against the wall; then I punched him in the eyes to momentarily stun him. I saw that lynz was naked too but with a fucking _DILDO _in her _ass. _

"Gerard! Please baby I can explain!" Lynz said tears already forming in her eyes as she tried to hold on to me.

I got out of lynz's hold and backed away from here and looked at them both with a glare that could have frozen over hell.

Lynz fell to the floor sobbing loudly and Bert stood up from the wall his eyes shifting to the ground filled with sadness as well but also guilt.

"How long has this shit been going on?" I said in a growl.

"Bout' five months starting in December." Bert said eyes still on the ground in shame. This shit has been going on only a month after I left to go on tour!

"OH WHAT THE FUCK! , That's it I am fucking out of here I can't believe this!" I said I can't believe how stupid I was.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm soooo so so sorry for the wait! My computer wasn't right for a while and I went to camp for a week but I'm back now so let's get this chapter on!

"OH WHAT THE FUCK IS This? That's it I am fucking out of here I can't believe this! We're through!" I said I can't believe how stupid I was.

I turned to leave the room but lynz got up and wrapped her arms around my waist trying to stop me from leaving.

"NO! Gerard wait baby no please I love you please! It'll never happen again! We can start over, I can change this time! Please!" She cried clinging onto my waist and balling her fists into my shirt.

I pulled her fists out of my shirt and backed away from her.

"Lynz this is never gonna work and you know it! How can I ever trust you again after this crap? I mean I come home after a long tour of like 6 months and you can't even keep your hands to yourself! I loved you and not once during tour did I even LOOK at another woman! Because I knew I had a wife and kid at home waiting for me that loved me. But I guess you just didn't love me like I loved you." I said glaring at her and turned my head. I couldn't even look at her.

"Gerard I do love you! Gee baby please don't do this to me!" She said tears still streaming down her face and trying to walk towards me.

I backed up more. "You did this not me."

I then looked at Bert who had thrown his clothes on and was looking shamefully at the ground.

"And you! How could you do this to me bert we're supposed to be friends! We may not be close anymore but this is my motherfucking wife!" I yelled at him and punched him in the eye.

Bert flew into the wall and sank down a bit before getting up and leaving the house.

"And don't worry I won't forget to tell Alison everything." I yelled after him.

Sadness and grief flashed in his eyes before he got in his car, and left.

I walked away from lynz and left to go pick up baby bandit from daycare since it was already 2:59 pm.

As I drove I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I wanted to do a combination of screaming and crying. I loved lynz more than anything how could she do this to me? What had made her run to another anyway? Was she tired of waiting for me?

I felt like I would crumble right there but I knew I couldn't. I had to at least stay strong for bandit. She needs me and I can't be moping around when I have to watch out for her now.

I pulled up at primrose preschool and went through the doors to pick up bandit. She ran to me and I picked her up and swung her around. Looking her sweet little face (that looks a lot like me) almost made everything better almost.

"Hi munchkin Are you ready to go home?" I said as I held her on my hip.

"Yeah!" She said excitingly bouncing.

I put her in the car seat and drove back to the house.

I picked her up out of her car seat and we went into the house.

I put bandit down and she went to go play her grow-with-me-kitchen that she got the other day. Swear she adores that thing.

I went into the kitchen to make myself some coffee to keep myself from looking upset in front of bandit, after all it would only be a matter of time before she came to me with some sort of play pastry in her hand.

I walked through the swinging door to see lynz.

Cliffhanger! I know it was mean but the next one won't take so much time I promise! And hopefully how long this chapter is will make up for my absence. Also it was sort of selfish for me to want 5 reviews quick as a blink so im gonna throw that outta the window!


End file.
